Parenthood
by hisfreckles
Summary: 'Per un attimo tutte le sue preoccupazioni scompaiono e si lascia contagiare dalla sua gioia. Era questo il suo intento dopotutto, no? Vedere quel sorriso.'


Il dolce sole primaverile filtra attraverso le foglie degli alberi che, mosse dal leggero vento, disegnano ombre sul suolo coperto da uno stato di erba verde, e foglie cadute prima del tempo. Il suono di una melodia che rimbalza tra i rami, unicamente interrotto dai passi dei due ragazzi che camminano verso la valle.

La ragazza procede sicura, persa nei suoi pensieri. Il ragazzo la segue cercando di tenere il suo passo.

- Katniss – la chiama quest'ultimo, ma deve ripetere di nuovo il suo nome prima che si giri.

-Che c'è? – domanda ancora sovrappensiero. Peeta è preoccupato. Non le ha chiesto nulla, conosce Katniss abbastanza bene da sapere che deve lasciarle i suoi spazi alle volte, ma la cosa va avanti già qualche giorno e non sembrava migliorare, perciò aveva proposto questo picnic nei boschi.

- Potresti rallentare, per favore? – chiede di rimando il biondo, il respiro leggermente affannato.

- Scusami – dice, come se si fosse appena accorta di non essere da sola, rallenta il passo e gli prende la mano,

-Siamo quasi arrivati -.

Dieci minuti dopo sono già seduti sulla riva del lago. Non hanno parlato per tutto il tragitto, ma non era uno dei loro soliti silenzi confortanti. Katniss ha la testa altrove, e Peeta è agitato, anche se fa di tutto per non darlo vedere.

La distesa d'acqua davanti si estende placida dinanzi ai loro occhi fissi su di essa.

Peeta continua a osservarla di nascosto, guarda il suo profilo, i suoi occhi, cerca di capire cosa le passa per la testa.

Le dita della ragazza che tamburellano sul suolo s'interrompono all'improvviso, si volta a guardarlo determinata.

-Devo dirti una cosa. – afferma. Una stretta allo stomaco e la mente del ragazzo è attraversata da milioni di pensieri tutti assieme. Katniss abbassa gli occhi sul prato, con una mano gioca con un dente di leone che sbuca tra l'erba. Prende un gran respiro e rialza lo sguardo.

- Sono incinta – dice tutto d'un fiato.

Peeta s'irrigidisce per un attimo, di tutte le cose che gli erano passate per la mente, non avrebbe mai pensato a una cosa del genere. Apre la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma la richiude subito dopo. Ed eccolo: il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto perché non si lasciava mai prendere in contropiede da nulla, preso in contropiede.

- Io pensavo … tu avevi detto … cioè, ormai mi ero … e tu … -

Il suono della risata di Katniss interrompe qualunque cosa stesse cercando di dire.

- Perché stai ridendo? –

- Ti ho lasciato senza parole! Io, Katniss Everdeen, ho lasciato Peeta Mellark senza parole!- esclama senza smettere di sghignazzare.

- Katniss Mellark – la corregge.

- Katniss Mellark – ripete la bruna con un sorriso.

- Tu sei incinta. Aspettiamo un bambino. – assapora le parole lentamente come per assimilarle, -E' più di quanto avessi mai sognato. - rivela sincero. A Katniss si stringe il cuore, sa di non meritare tutto questo. Potrebbe vivere altre cento vite e non meritare ancora quel ragazzo che tutti i giorni si alza per prepararle la colazione, e che l'ha salvata in tutti i modi che una persona può essere salvata. E improvvisamente capisce che è la cosa giusta. E' così che dovevano andare le cose, fin dall'inizio.

- Ciao piccola, io sono il tuo papà e non vedo l'ora di conoscerti. –

La felicità di Peeta è quasi tangibile nella dolcezza con cui sta parlando, Katniss lo vede nei suoi occhi e nel modo in cui sorride accarezzandole il suo ventre ancora piatto. Per un attimo tutte le sue preoccupazioni scompaiono e si lascia contagiare dalla sua gioia. Era questo il suo intento dopotutto, no? Vedere quel sorriso.

- Cosa ti fa pensare che sia una femmina? – chiede con uno sbuffo divertito.

- Non lo so, ho questa sensazione- spiega tornando a guardarla. – E sarà bella come te. – continua sicuro.

- Avrà i tuoi occhi – sussurra lasciandole un bacio su ogni palpebra - E il tuo naso – fa, questa volta, baciandole il naso – E le tue labbra – arriva alla sua destinazione con una lentezza che quasi irrita la ragazza. La sua impazienza fa sorridere Peeta e da a Katniss la possibilità di riprendere fiato.

- Io, invece, spero che abbia i tuoi occhi. – dice guardandolo attentamente – E il tuo sorriso- si sporge per baciarlo di nuovo.

- Saprà dipingere, e tirare con l'arco, e cucinare – mormora tra un bacio e l'altro – Non le faremo mai mancare niente, e non soffrirà mai la fame-

-Non soffrirà mai la fame. – ripete solenne Peeta, senza fiato.

_Angolo_

Cosa dire?

Okay, partiamo da un 'Grazie per aver letto' perché, davvero, i ringraziamenti non sono mai abbastanza.

L'avevo promesso quindi ecco un'altra Peeniss vs 'essere genitori'(?). Ora prometto che è l'ultima per adesso, ne avrei in mente un'altra ma ci vorrà un po' di tempo.

'Perché andare da un ginecologo quando hai un Peeta Mellark?' Forse avrei dovuto chiamarla così (xD)

Ecco la mia versione dei fatti, anche se sono convinta che le cose non siano andate così: penso si fossero messi d'accordo prima, insomma avete capito, solo che questa cosa mi girava in testa da un po'.

Lo so, Peeta che balbetta è la cosa più ooc del mondo, ma c'è una prima volta per tutto, no?

Doveva essere una flash fic, ma questi due mi sfuggono sempre di mano quando scrivo quindi dovrete accontentarvi di questa piccola os.

Vorrei davvero sapere cosa ne pensate, non abbiate paura di recensire.

Non so che altro dire.

Grazie.

-hisfreckles


End file.
